


Haru Hana (ハルハナ)

by ohmymai



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, The Promised Neverland AU, en general es solo el plot del anime pero sad, hyungwon es practicamente ray pero con muchas neuronas menos jsjs, ligeros spoilers supongo (?), mas angst que nada, nada que no haya estado en el anime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymai/pseuds/ohmymai
Summary: ~The Promised Neverland AU~"— ¿No la desobedecerías por mí?—Yo…—Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, lo sé, no quiero perderte Kihyun, no quiero...—¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres que haga?—Huye."or. Los planes de Hyungwon de un escape exitoso se ven arruinados cuando las fechas con las que contaba son adelantadas, sin embargo, hará lo posible para salvar a la única persona que ama que sigue con vida.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 1





	Haru Hana (ハルハナ)

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada les advierto que si no han visto el anime de The Promised Neverland y lo quieren ver, mejor leanlo después, que ya sé que no son los mismos personajes y etc pero creo que spoileo algunas cosas sobre el anime en general, en fin, si no les importa, lean con gusto :) 
> 
> También, debo de decir que me basé en este hilo de twitter: https://twitter.com/Eric____Shiny/status/1331002546618556416?s=20&fbclid=IwAR3-w3gFLuRvn3D-Cica76kEBjAvnZm9sgG8d7zELrHQX2-FDvNvOXnpR4M
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo como basándome en algo o en general un AU muy marcado pero debo de decir que me gustó jsjs

_ Mamá nunca olvida rezar por nuestro bien y el de nuestros hermanos que ya han sido adoptados antes de cada comida.  _

_ Mamá nunca olvida el nombre de ninguno de nosotros. _

_ Mamá nunca olvida lo que nos gusta o lo que no. _

_ Mamá nunca olvida felicitar a los niños con los puntajes más altos todos los días.  _

_ Mamá nunca deja que nos enfermemos o lastimemos. _

_ Mamá nunca llora cuando uno de nosotros es adoptado a pesar de que nos ha cuidado desde que éramos bebés y siempre nos llama sus hijos.  _

_ Mamá nunca siente remordimiento una vez entrega su producto, ella solo regresa a casa y nos miente sobre el bienestar de nuestros hermanos con una sonrisa en el rostro.  _

_ Mamá nunca ha sido de fiar.  _

Hyungwon quisiera decir que es un niño más en Gracefield, sin embargo, esto no es cierto, es uno de los más brillantes, aunque sus hermanos menores lo cataloguen de flojo por no querer jugar con ellos en sus ratos libres, Hyungwon siempre consigue los puntajes más altos y siempre responde la sonrisa y cumplidos de su madre cuando le anuncia estos. Pero, esto no es lo que hace a Hyungwon especial, lo que hace a Hyungwon único es que él recuerda, aún si son solo sensaciones y vagos estímulos de su más temprana infancia. Recuerda cálidos brazos que lo acunaban cuando lloraba mientras una melodía calmaba su llanto, a veces, si se esfuerza lo suficiente, puede completar la imagen de una sonrisa, cálida y llena de amor hacia él, pero de la misma manera que recuerda placenteramente esas sensaciones, recuerda el frío de las manos que lo arrebataron de su madre a temprana edad. Si no estuviera ya maldito con ese conocimiento, su vida empeora a los 10 años, cuando se entera de una verdad sobre el lugar que habita.

Kihyun solía llorar mucho, y al ser de los mayores, casi siempre se vio con la tarea de cuidar al pequeño, dos años menor que él, por lo que no es sorpresa que creciera apegado a Hyungwon, no era tan molesto como lo hacía sonar, habían descubierto que Kihyun tenía una hermosa voz así que si en algún punto se sentía demasiado agobiado por la insistencia del chico de jugar tan solo lo mandaba a callar-aunque no realmente- pidiéndole que cantara para él, poco a poco se vio cada vez más encantado por su voz hasta el punto en el que Kihyun no necesitaba sacarlo de sus casillas para que le pidiese poder escucharlo tranquilamente mientras se sentaban a la sombra de un árbol. Así como su voz era melodiosa al cantar, era capaz de destrozar sus tímpanos cuando hacía un berrinche, así que cuando el pequeño lloró ya que Changkyun había olvidado el dibujo de ellos que Kihyun había realizado con tanto esmero para que su hermano se llevara a su nueva casa y nunca los olvidara, lo único que había podido hacer para calmarlo había sido encargarlo a Shownu y correr esperando que su mamá no se enojara por salir de casa sin permiso para poder entregar su pequeño regalo. 

Sólo había podido ver a Changkyun de nuevo sin vida en los ojos y con una flor de un rojo intenso floreciendo en su pecho, no estaba seguro de cómo era que había aguantado sus lágrimas y gritos hasta que regresó a la casa, el dibujo de Kihyun escondido en sus bolsillos, ni entendía cómo había tenido la fuerza de ver la sonrisa brillante del menor y mentirle a la cara- _como mamá_ , repitió una voz en su cabeza-, después había llorado toda la noche e intentado hacer lógica del asunto. 

Le tomó casi un mes armarse de valor y arreglar sus ideas para hablarle a Shownu, que apenas era unos meses más grande que él y en quien confiaba lo suficiente para poder pedir ayuda sobre qué hacer ahora que sabía en la monstruosidad de lugar en la que se encontraban.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que mamá nos crió para vendernos? ¿Cómo si fuéramos carne? ¿A eso te refieres? — Shownu había reaccionado como si se tratara de una broma, quería reír simplemente porque había pasado el mes pasado queriendo despertar de aquella pesadilla, pero sabía que no, su memoria jamás le permitiría olvidar el cuerpo sin vida de Changkyun. 

— ¿Quieres esperar a que otro de nosotros muera para que puedas verlo? ¿Quieres sacrificar a otro de nuestros hermanos? ¿Qué tal si eres tú? ¿Qué tal si es Kihyun?

— Yo...no puedo creerte. Lo lamento, puedes reírte de mí ahora si es una broma o algo porque no está siendo diverti-

— ¡No se supone que sea divertido! Vi...vi a Changkyun…

Y a pesar de sus lágrimas y el asco que sintió por tener que esperar al siguiente, lo hizo, porque necesitaba que alguien le creyera, porque tenía que hacer algo, porque no podía dejar que siguieran en el mismo lugar. Pero necesitaba a más que vieran la realidad para poder hacer algo. 

Bastaba decir que Shownu había visto que no estaba bromeando cuando salieron en la siguiente entrega de su madre, esta vez, no habían tenido tiempo para llorar por su hermano, porque estaban demasiado concentrados en encontrar una estrategia para evitar la siguiente entrega. 

Hyungwon, demasiado preocupado por el futuro de los demás, ni siquiera sintió la manera en la que estaba alejándose de Kihyun, el chico aun se acercaba a él durante su tiempo libre y mientras que antes insistía en jugar y hablaba sin parar mientras él leía, Kihyun había leído su aura, había sentido miedo al ver los ojos de Hyungwon al decirle que no le interrumpiera, sin embargo, seguía acercándose, sentándose a su lado, cada día más cerca de él mientras que cada día Hyungwon se sentía más y más estresado porque había pasado un mes entre la supuesta adopción de sus dos hermanos, si otro pasaba, era probable que alguien fuera entregado. 

Todos sus pensamientos lo abandonaron el día en el que Kihyun llegó a su lado y él sintió aquel cosquilleo en su cuerpo cerca de donde sabía el chico se sentaría junto a él, el día pasado habían estado tan juntos que sus hombros se tocaban, aunque tenía sus planes del escape en mente, una pequeñísima parte de su cerebro estaba dedicada a su siguiente movimiento pero con Kihyun, su plan para el día de hoy era colocar su mano casualmente a su lado con la esperanza de que Kihyun la tomara, sin embargo, el pequeño lo sorprendió con planes diferentes cuando se recostó sobre él, su cuerpo en el pasto y su cabeza descansando en sus piernas. 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — sentía sus mejillas arder y probablemente estaba excesivamente sonrojado por la manera en la que Kihyun solo le sonreía con burla a pesar de que su propio rostro tenía una tonalidad rosada en él. El pequeño solo le respondió cerrando los ojos y dejando que una bella melodía saliera de entre sus labios.

Hyungwon lo había escuchado cantar miles de veces, sin embargo, esta melodía era nueva, él nunca olvidaba, sabía que era algo que nunca había escuchado pero eso no dejó de maravillarlo, había algo en su voz que cargaba con tristeza, una melancolía que no era posible que Kihyun tuviera, su melodía solo le recordaba el estrés que había sufrido durante las semanas anteriores, era como si Kihyun estuviera describiendo los enigmas de su corazón con solo su voz, estaba logrando hacerlo sentir vulnerable y abrazado al mismo tiempo, como si Kihyun supiera los horrores que mantenía dentro de sí y aun así dijera "estoy aquí para ti". Para cuando el chico terminó, lagrimas corrían por su rostro y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando habían empezado. 

Kihyun se levantó y sus brazos lo rodearon. 

— No deberías de llorar cuando alguien te canta, ¿sabes?

— Kihyun… — y sólo pudo devolverle el abrazo con fuerza. ¿Cómo se había permitido casi alejarlo? ¿Cómo le había gritado que lo dejara en paz? Por esto mismo era que había estado estresado, porque tenía que proteger esto, tenía que proteger a Kihyun costase lo que costase. — ¿Cómo se llama esa canción? — le preguntó una vez sintió que sus lágrimas se calmaron y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el cabello del chico que se separó con una de sus sonrisas brillantes que Hyungwon había llegado a adorar. 

— Hyungwon.

— ¿Sí?

— No,tonto. Ese es el nombre de la canción. Canté pensando en ti.- parece ser que Kihyun no le daba ni un respiro porque enseguida sintió como su rostro se encendió pero no cambiaría aquella pequeña humillación por nada si puede escuchar las lindas risas escapando del menor.

Shownu y él están tensos durante el siguiente mes, ambos saben que nunca habían llorado en las demás “adopciones” de sus hermanos, pero ahora están ahí, sabiendo que pudieron hacer algo si solo hubieran tenido más tiempo. El hecho de que Jooheon se encontraba llorando horas antes por haber sido el niño con las calificaciones más bajas por dos semanas seguidas no ayuda a que se sientan mejor con el rostro feliz del pequeño de 7 años que cruza la puerta de la mano con su madre.  _ Ese pudo haber sido Kihyun.  _

— ¿Cuál fue la puntuación de Minhyuk cuando se lo llevaron el mes pasado?

Hyungwon no es capaz de olvidar ningún dato, así que cuando Shownu levanta una nueva pregunta respecto a su caso, es como si todo su conocimiento se hilara, una cosa haciendo sentido después de otra, el golpe de información es tan duro que de hecho deja salir toda su preocupación por un segundo, despojándose de aquella máscara serena que suele usar cuando están alrededor de sus hermanos. Una mano se cierra sobre la suya y cuando mira Kihyun está ahí a su lado, mirándolo con ojos preocupados. 

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que vaya por mamá?

— ¡No! — no era su intención gritar, mucho menos a Kihyun y detesta ser nuevamente aquel que cause ese miedo en sus ojos. Shownu al menos es más sensible que él y sonríe al pequeño. 

— Está bien, solo leyó otro libro de terror el otro día. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Wonho para jugar? — el pequeño asiente, aunque seguramente nota la tensión que habita sobre ambos antes de dejarlos solos en la habitación de nuevo, no sin antes tratar de disculparse con Hyungwon con la mirada haciendo que el mayor sienta deseos de llorar de nuevo. 

— ¿Qué fue? — pregunta Shownu inmediatamente. 

— Las puntuaciones. Jooheon fue el más bajo estos últimos meses, antes de él, el peor era Minhyuk y antes de eso fue Changkyun. Si no lo hacemos bien, ellos nos-

— Hyungwon.

— Pero antes de que me enterara de eso se llevaron a Gun, y él era el único que me había hecho competencia directa, sin ofender, Shownu, se fue días después de cumplir 12 si no mal recuerdo-

— Hyungwon.

— Entonces tal vez si alcanzamos los 12 simplemente nos llevan y si son menores y tienen un mal rendimiento también.

— Hyungwon. — y esta vez viene acompañado de las manos del mayor en sus hombros, sacándolo de sus pensamientos por unos segundos. —  ¿Sabes quién es el que ahora queda en último sin Jooheon? 

Y de la misma forma, sus pensamientos se abalanzan sobre él con la misma magnitud, acompañados de una falta de aliento. No, no. Y lo siente como un puñetazo directo al estómago por lo que el nombre apenas escapa de sus labios con lo último del aire de sus pulmones. 

— _ Kihyun.  _

— Y tenemos un problema.  — murmura el mayor, como si no tuviera suficiente ya con el hecho de saber que Kihyun, su Kihyun sea probablemente el siguiente en poco más de unas semanas.  — Si lo que balbuceaste es cierto...yo cumplo 12 en una semana. 

_ — _ _ No. No, no, no. _ _ — _ es lo único que puede murmurar mientras sus piernas se vencen contra su peso y extrañamente las lágrimas no salen, no aún, por lo menos, porque aún hay tiempo, podría haber tiempo y una oportunidad de vivir, de que ambos vivan si solo pudiera concentrarse. 

— Escucha. Mañana tú y yo intentaremos salir, ¿okay? 

Pero no pueden llegar más allá de aquella pared blanca, porque su reja límite, aquella que su madre siempre les había dicho que no tocaran no es la unica limitante, más allá de esa reja y más allá del bosque que conocen, una muralla se cierne sobre ellos, una a la que ni siquiera alcanzan ver el fin. 

— Podríamos conseguir cosas para escalar. 

— ¿Cómo vas a conseguir que los más pequeños escalen esto?

— No hablo de todos, hablo de ti, de Kihyun y de mí. 

— Hyungwon-

— Podemos volver después pero ustedes son los que están en peligro ahora, ustedes, yo no...no voy a perderlos. 

— Y yo no puedo dejarlos. — y quiere gritar, quiere hacerle entrar en razón, pero la convicción de Shownu es igual de fuerte que la suya. Así que su única opción es un plan, uno en el que puedan huir todos de aquel lugar. 

Pero el vago plan que tienen se viene abajo cuando al parecer, sus cálculos son erróneos y Shownu no es recogido después del día de su cumpleaños o en la fecha límite del mes, si no, 3 días antes de cumplir 12 años, justo en medio de su plan, justo en medio de la construcción de aquella escalera de cuerda que estaban intentando hacer y de aquellas clavijas improvisadas para que uno de ellos escalara por el tramo de pared que no alcanzaban a vislumbrar desde el más alto de los árboles cerca de ella, así poder anclar algo a su escalera y comenzar a subir uno por uno hasta que la casa estuviera vacía.

Le asusta el rostro impasible de Shownu cuando les dan la noticia un día antes de su partida. Le asusta el no poder tener otro plan que haya tomado menos tiempo, le asusta perder a otro hermano y saber que es su culpa, que pudo haberlo evitado si tan solo hubiera convencido a Shownu de huir solos-

— No es tu culpa. — susurró el chico en la noche, sus camas están juntas, pero aun así su voz se escucha a mares de distancia.  — No te culpes de esto, Hyungwon.

— Escapa solo, por favor.  — y a pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto puede ver como niega con la cabeza. 

— Arruinaría el plan para ti y los demás. — y lo sabe, lo sospechoso que sería que desapareciera y las probables evidencias que dejarían, como las marcas de las clavijas en la impecable pared, es por eso que no las han probado, porque sería evidente. Pero aun así…  — Cuida a Kihyun por mí, ¿sí?

Esas palabras lo siguen la siguiente noche, cuando Shownu ya no está en la cama a su lado. La siguiente semana Kihyun no se separa de él. Shownu era quien lo entretenía la mayor parte del tiempo para que él pudiera pensar libremente, obviamente, Kihyun se escapaba de él después de un rato y tal vez si no se hubiera distraído con su voz y su cercanía tal vez Shownu no...no. Aquellos momentos con Kihyun era por lo que seguía planeando, porque para eso vivía, para eso había vivido siempre, para protegerlo, para verlo reír y oírlo cantar. 

— Hyungwon…

— ¿Ah?  — responde apenas, su mente aún está ausente, enlistando los objetos metálicos de la casa lo suficientemente puntiagudos como para atravesar aquella pared lo suficiente para servir de clavija de manera eficiente. Kihyun pone su mano contra la suya que sigue en su regazo y a Hyungwon no le queda más que mirarlo de nuevo, calmándose, porque si bien tiene el tiempo encima, no se va a permitir causarle miedo de nuevo. 

— ¿Qué tan malo es decir un secreto? — quiere resoplar por la torpe pregunta, pero no, no le hará eso a Kihyun, no cuando su fecha se está acercando y sus puntuaciones no parecen mejorar por más que ha intentado que el chico estudie junto a sus hermanos. 

— Depende del secreto. Si crees que va a herir a alguien, es mejor no decirlo, Kihyun.  — le responde de manera suave, no aguantando el impulso de acariciar el cabello del chico, suave, como el resto de él, como esas mejillas que le encanta pellizcar. 

— ¿Y si lastimo a alguien si no lo digo? 

— Ah…¿hay algo que quieras decir?

— Mmm...mamá me dijo que no dijera nada. 

— Dímelo.  — y no pretende que suene como una orden pero con esa simple frase su estómago se revuelve con temor. 

— Van a adoptarme.  — _okay, nada que no sepa ya_.  — Vendrán por mí hoy en la noche. 

— ¿¡Qué!?  — oh, y ahí está de nuevo asustando al chico que aun ignora toda su situación. Sabe que para Kihyun y el resto de los niños ser adoptado es algo bueno, es lo mejor que les podría pasar después de todo, es el mejor escenario para unos chicos “ _ huérfanos” _ como ellos. Así que lo mejor que puede hacer es abrazarlo, abrazarlo mientras que piensa frenéticamente, según su plan, les contaría a todos de su situación en una semana para que tuvieran tiempo de procesarlo y aceptarlo al menos 2 días antes de la huida para que ninguno causara disturbios durante la misma, ¿cómo demonios les explica todo ahora y escapa ahora cuando aún necesita 2 clavijas para asegurar la escalera? No, tal vez si él y Wonho la sostienen, ¿su mera fuerza aguantaria para soportar el peso de todos los niños? 

— ¿Lo tomaré como que vas a extrañarme?  — murmura contra su oído con una pequeña risa escapando, lo cual solo hace que lo sostenga con más fuerza.  — Hyungwon…

— ¿Y si te dijera que no lo hicieras? ¿Qué harías? 

— ¿Qué?  — y siente como intenta escapar de sus brazos para mirarlo pero no se lo permite porque no tiene idea del rostro que debe de tener ahora, ¿se ve asustado, enojado, preocupado, está llorando y no lo sabe?  —  No puedo desobedecer a mamá. 

— Mamá.  — ríe amargamente, Kihyun seguramente tiene una madre, como él, solo que él no la recuerda, seguramente habrían cantado juntos y probablemente lo hubiera amado, como él lo hace.  — ¿No la desobedecerías por mí? 

— Yo…

— Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, lo sé, no quiero perderte Kihyun, no quiero... 

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Huye. — le dice con apuro, al fin separándolo de sí para mirarlo, esperando transmitir la urgencia en sus ojos. _Perdón, Shownu._ — Hoy cuando estés acercándote a la puerta con mamá, corre, corre lo más dentro del bosque que puedas, estaré esperando cerca. 

— ¿Qué? ¿P-Por qué haría eso? 

— Porque te amo.  — y puede ver el momento exacto en que la duda abandona los ojos de Kihyun y puede sentirlo temblar en sus brazos en lo que reconoce como una señal de que está a punto de llorar y aquello solo le hace sonreír mientras que acuna sus suaves mejillas con sus manos y limpia las lágrimas que salen una tras otra de sus lindos ojos. 

— Te amo, te amo.  — solloza el pobre pequeño.  — No quiero irme, Hyungwon, me gusta esta casa, me gustan los demás y no quiero dejarte, aun quiero cantar para ti.

— Confía en mí.  — le dice plantando un beso en su frente.  — Por favor, Kihyun. Te explicaré todo cuando te encuentre en el bosque, ¿okay?

— Pero mamá-

— Todo estará bien, lo prometo, en serio, por favor…

— ¿Podré quedarme contigo si lo hago? ¿Mamá no se enfadará? 

— Lo prometo.  — miente con otro beso, esta vez en su mejilla.  — Yo me haré cargo de todo.

Y cuando Kihyun le da un abrazo de "despedida" cuando está marchándose con su pequeña maleta y tomando la mano de su madre, está a punto de soltarse a llorar ahí mismo, pero tiene una promesa que cumplir. 

Apenas salen de la casa se dirige a Wonho con una sonrisa. 

— Después de acostar a los más pequeños, ¿puedes ayudarme a buscar mi libro? 

— ¿Por qué necesitarías ayuda en eso? — le responde Wonho con una sonrisa y probablemente su urgencia se nota en su cara porque el otro deja de sonreír y asiente. 

— Se lo presté a Kihyun y probablemente lo dejó debajo de su cama pero...no quiero acercarme ahora, ¿okay? 

— Sé que vas a extrañarlo, pero va a estar bien, ¿sí?  — no tiene la fuerza para asentir pero con una palmada en su espalda Wonho lo deja para ir a acostar a sus hermanos y él le da una última mirada a sus hermanos y a su casa antes de correr tras quien ama. 

Tiene que tomar un camino alterno para no cruzarse con los otros dos pero confía lo suficiente en su velocidad para saber que él estará esperando a Kihyun en el bosque como prometió. Escondido entre los arbustos, cerca de la puerta a la que su madre siempre les dijo que no se acercaran e intentando controlar su respiración es cuando Kihyun y su madre aparecen mano en mano, puede notar al pequeño temblar y sólo puede rogar a quien sea que lo escuché que el chico no llore en este momento. 

— ¿Estás asustado? — le pregunta su madre. 

— No.  — responde inmediatamente.  — Pero quiero ver a Hyungwon. 

— Estarás mejor ahora, Kihyun.  — le responde su madre, soltando su mano para acariciar su cabello.  _ Ahora, ahora.  _

Y Kihyun parece saberlo porque en el momento en el que corre puede escuchar las puertas metálicas abriéndose y él sólo se levanta de su puesto lo suficiente para que Kihyun lo mire, sus ojos brillan cuando enfoca a Hyungwon, el alivio de verlo como prometió, la esperanza de estar juntos de nuevo, la calidez en el rostro del mayor cuando lo mira orgulloso de haber cumplido su parte del trato. En ese momento, ni siquiera la idea de su madre enojada por su desobediencia cruza su mente, en lo único que está enfocado es en tomar la mano que Hyungwon le tiende, tal vez espera un abrazo u otro beso dulce como el de antes, un cálido tacto sobre su frente, su mejilla…

Lo único que Kihyun siente es el dolor esparciéndose por su pecho, como su respiración se corta a media inhalación y sus rodillas raspan con el suelo, sus dedos acarician el pasto tratando de levantarse si no fuera por el dolor que siente apenas se mueve, sus ojos aún buscan a Hyungwon que lo mira con horror.  _ No llores, por favor. _ En cambio, él derrama sus lágrimas, porque no sabe qué es lo que pasó pero sabe que el grito de su nombre en los labios de Hyungwon atraerá su atención y lo que sea que le sucedió le va a suceder a él. Por lo que solo puede darle lo que se siente como una última sonrisa. 

— Sobrevive. 

Y eso parece traer de nuevo a la vida a Hyungwon porque sus ojos se despegan de los de Kihyun, de las flores blancas lentamente tornándose rojas en la espalda del chico y apenas capta una rápida mirada de un ser, enorme, debe ser del triple del tamaño de su madre, cubierto con una capa larga negra y una máscara con cuernos, puede ver lo que parecen brazos esqueléticos sosteniendo lo que parece un arco que probablemente sea el arma que acabó con Kihyun. Pero él no puede pelear contra esto, contra este demonio al que su madre no le da una segunda mirada de miedo. Así que corre lo más rápido que puede, ver a sus hermanos morir fue una cosa, saber que una cosa como esas, como ese demonio los asesinó, pensar en como es lo último que probablemente vieron en sus vidas le asquea pero al menos puede saber que él fue lo último que Kihyun miró.  _ Kihyun, Kihyun…¿qué ahora?  _

Para cuándo alcanza la muralla sus pulmones están ardiendo y apenas puede mantenerse en pie con sus piernas temblorosas, aún así, trepa el árbol y recoge las clavijas que dejó escondidas, por suerte, estás aguantan el impacto contra la pared y perforan lo suficiente como para hacer de escalón en el muro, tendrá que dejar la escalera aún escondida para cuando Wonho siga su plan, pero ahora, no le serviría para nada más que para quitarles una gran ventaja a sus hermanos. 

La escalada no es fácil y su mano probablemente esté sangrando del agarre que ocupó para subir pero al fin está ahí en la cima de aquella pared que como Shownu y él habían especulado tiene al menos 4 metros de grosor, haciendo que su postura no sea precaria. Excepto que no es para nada lo que pensó, sí, esperaba que el cruce al otro lado fuera peligroso, no solo un salto de un lado a otro de la barda pero esto…

Entre él y la libertad hay un risco, un abismo tan profundo que incluso si tirara una roca e intentara calcular la altura por el sonido que hiciera al tocar el fondo, no podría, porque el golpe al tocar el piso sería imperceptible, más lejos de lo que sería humanamente posible cruzar en un salto hay kilómetros de bosque esperándolo, kilómetros de bosque que jamás podrá pisar. 

Y si el shock no fuera el suficiente para este punto de su noche, está su madre, sonriéndole como cuando le decía que la cena estaba lista y que avisara a los demás, la tranquilidad con la que deja que el viento fluya entre ellos y observa a metros de él como su miedo lo alcanza y las lágrimas empiezan a derramarse por su rostro, al fin sintiendo sus piernas ceder ante su peso, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. 

— ¡Tú-! ¡Kihyun...Kihyun está-!  — ni siquiera puede hablar, el shock de lo que ha ocurrido junto con el cansancio y sus pulmones exigiendo por aire se lo impiden.

— Estuve en tu lugar alguna vez, ¿sabes? — la calma en su voz es lo que más le perturba, ¿cómo después de que Kihyun fue asesinado frente a sus ojos? ¿Cómo cuando acaba de literalmente ver a un demonio asesinar a uno de sus hijos?  — No sabes el lugar que ocupamos en este mundo, Hyungwon, esto es solo el orden natural de las cosas…

— ¡No! ¡No es así! ¿Por qué debería? ¿Por qué Kihyun, Shownu, Jooheon, Minhyuk y Changkyun?

— Así es como es…  —  susurró ella.  — Y puedes seguir el orden y regresar conmigo a casa, tal vez pueda arreglar las cosas a tu favor, no sabes las opciones que hay aparte de ser ganado, ¿o sí?

¿Opciones? ¿Qué importan las opciones? ¿Qué se supone que deba de decir si al parecer le están ofreciendo una opción que no le dieron a los demás, a Kihyun? Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que ha empezado a pretender que todo está bien dentro de la casa, ha sacrificado a bastantes hermanos ya y ahora perdió a Kihyun, ¿qué sentido tendría volver? Confió todo a Wonho de ahora en adelante pero desde que Kihyun le informó de su extracción, supo que no va a volver a poner un pie dentro de esa casa, ese era el plan de esa noche, y se cumplirá con o sin Kihyun. 

Se levanta apenas con piernas temblorosas y limpia su rostro con la manga de su camisa blanca, encarando al fin a su madre, quien sonríe orgullosa. 

— Sabía que elegirías la opción inteligente. Ahora, ¿regresamos a casa? — le dice con una sonrisa tierna y extendiendo su mano hacia él. Hyungwon apenas puede contener la sonrisa en sus labios. 

— No. Iré con Kihyun.  — y retrocede paso tras paso a lo largo del muro, sin mirar atrás porque no quiere ver el momento de su caída. 

Para cuando su madre corre hacia él es demasiado tarde porque siente su zapato resbalar al borde del muro y naturalmente, cae. Escucha el grito de agonía de su madre llamando su nombre, pero una sonrisa se apodera de él mientras recuerda el tacto cálido de la frente de Kihyun contra sus labios, sus suaves manos envolviendo las suyas, el calor de su cuerpo cuando se sentaban juntos a la sombra de un árbol y sólo puede ver las estrellas y la luna mirándolo desde el cielo, resplandeciendo de la misma manera en la que los ojos de Kihyun hacían al sonreír.

— ¿Puedes ver las estrellas, Kihyun?

_ Sé que es mucho que procesar, Wonho, pero por favor, cree en mis palabras, mantente alerta, tus puntuaciones altas y tendrás al menos hasta cumplir 12 para formular un plan de escape. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte haberte dejado el trabajo pero aun no estaba listo y lo lamento, pero tenía que salvar a Kihyun.  _

_ Huyan, Kihyun y yo los estaremos esperando.  _

—Es una broma. — murmura Wonho cuando termina de leer la hoja que había estado cuidadosamente doblada entre las páginas del libro que como Hyungwon prometió estaba debajo de su cama. 

Mira la cuidadosa letra de Hyungwon, tratando de hacer sentido en sus palabras, dando vuelta a la hoja sólo para apreciar el dibujo que Hyungwon había supuestamente entregado a Changkyun meses atrás a petición de Kihyun. 

Cuando su madre regresa y actúa como si Hyungwon estuviera perdido le queda claro que no es una broma. Hyungwon y Kihyun escaparon de las atrocidades de su hogar. Y es ahora su responsabilidad salvar a sus hermanos. 

_ Kihyun, Hyungwon, espérennos.  _

**Author's Note:**

> No suelo pensar mucho en los títulos y solo los pongo porque se oyen bien, en este caso fue por una canción de Utapri del mismo nombre, está bonita por si la quieren buscar uwu 
> 
> Uno no puede hacer caso omiso cuando después de leer el hilo me quede con la idea como una semana antes de ponerme a escribir de una vez, en fin, ojalá les haya gustado a pesar de todo el angst y poco fluff que le metí, es que ay, son bebés, no sabía que tanto hacer entonces decidí un amor muy tierno y sutil pero debo aclarar que no, Hyungwon y Kihyun no se veían con la misma luz de "hermanos" con la que veían al resto, a pesar de que ninguno sería hermano biológico del otro, noup, no entra en mí jajaja 
> 
> Como siempre, ojalá hayan disfrutado su lectura y dejen sus kudos y comentarios uwu
> 
> Cuídense, usen su cubrebocas si salen y tomen agüita <3


End file.
